


Operation Distraction

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: tf_speedwriting, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Operation Distraction

"If I raise the exothermic value at this juncture, then perhaps I can…"

Starscream's words filtered right over the head of his audience. Skywarp had been sent to try and pull the other Seeker out of his laboratory, because Skywarp was a master of being a distraction. Only, Starscream was apparently better at ignoring Skywarp than anyone had ever been before. It was almost insulting to the teleporter, but he honestly could not break the scientist's fascination with his work.

Skywarp frowned, trying to find a way, and then he noticed Starscream had nothing in his digits right then. Nothing seemed to be boiling or spewing fumes. The situation was as clear as it could be and Skywarp was a master at making the most of things. With a pop and a quick calculation to go with it, Skywarp teleported between Starscream and his console, immediately gripping the other Seeker by his arms and mashing their faceplates together.

Starscream was startled into opening his mouth, and that was perfect, letting Skywarp stroke his glossa along his trine-mate's denta, digits walking down those arms, tracing sensors and cabling in the most sensuous manner possible. The kick of fans and a soft, strangled noise of desire in Starscream's vocalizer told Skywarp that his mission was definitely a success. He just wasn't taking Starscream to the rec room when he teleported again.

No, their berth would do fine, with a lazy invitation sent to Thundercracker to join them as he continued on his great start.


End file.
